mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sollux Captor
Sollux Captor is known by his trolltag, twinArmageddons and as his typing quirk, Sollux doubles all of his 'i's, as well as replacing 's's with 2's and "to" or "too" with "two". This is meant to convey that he speaks with a bit of a lisp. Additionally, he often will combine two sentences into a single line, but with no punctuation apart from a single period at the very end. He also has a very strong psychic ablilty. He also has eye colours which mirror the colours of his glasses. Biography Sollux is the hacker referred to by Terezi Pyrope as repairing the broken jetpack created by one of John's Alchemiter-related experiments. Later, grimAuxiliatrix asks him for help using her computer. He seems to have had prior knowledge that they were all going to die, but none of the other trolls believed him until recently. Confirmed on 6/22/2010, Sollux indeed has psychic dreams about the imminently deceased and the annihilation of Alternia. He also is a high-level psionic, which gives him the power of telekinesis and makes a strife deck utterly redundant. His weapon of choice for the time being appears to be the throwing-star. His Custodian is a two-headed Bicyclops; one head posseses a blue eye while the other's is red. It is unknown if his Custodian bears any relation to the Giclops foe found in the Medium If you switch the s and p in his name it becomes "Pollux Castor". Pollux and Castor are the two brightest stars in the constellation of Gemini. It is also worth noting that Pollux is a red giant, while Castor is bluish white complementing the red/blue duality theme. Castor and Pollux were also famous mythological twins, which is Gemini - Latin for "twins" - gets its name. He lives in a large city filled with skyscrapers, and has frequent rooftop battles with his custodian, drawing further correlation between him and Dave. GA alluded to them having a friendship similiar to Dave and Rose's previously. In addition, the universe is seen in his shades. This may, however, be another turn in the winding path of the infinite hallways within the monstrous labyrinth that is the self reference of Andrew Hussie. Personality He seems anti-social, reluctant to talk to GA, and he outright refuses to troll any of the kids, seeing it as juvenile even though he had an extremely immature arguement with Karkat which they were both embarrased about. Sollux is said to have bipolar disorder: getting moodswings to the point of sending the player away before naming him just to change his mind after the scene switched. He is also self-deprecating and beats himself up about little things such as how he doesn't think he is good enough as a hacker even when he is apeshit bananas at computers. Because of his zodiac sign of Gemini, he has a penchant for bifurcation and duality, often splitting things into red and blue. In keeping with his zodiac theme, his appearance emphasizes duality. He has two sets of horns instead of one, glasses with hetero-chromatic lenses, and two mismatched shoes. Strangley enough, his actual eyes seem to be the same color as his glasses, and he is gifted with "vision twofold," whatever that may mean. His lusus is a bicyclops with one red eye and one blue eye. Sollux keeps it chained on top of the roof and feeds it honey from the silicombs daily. Act 5 Sollux messages Karkat and they have an embarassingly immature conversation which they both decide to delete out of shame. They consider each other best friends. Sollux refers to Karkat as KK, the two k's in his name triggering his love of duality. Sollux, working alongside AA, is the one to introduce Sburb to the Trolls' session and creates two teams of six with the twelve Trolls using the data AA salvaged from ruins. He makes himself the leader of the Blue team and Terezi the leader of the Red team (at which Karkat takes great offense). Sollux is a master of Apiculture Networks, using Bees and their hive as a computer. He has no need for a strife deck, as he is a high level Psionic, using his psychic powers to pick up and toss his shitty throwing stars at his strife deck to destroy it, damaging his Beehouse Mainframe. Sollux cultivates Mind Honey in his mainframes to feed to his guardian, affecting its intelligence. He has been the instigator of a spot of bother for the trolls, having mistakenly given Karkat Vantas a very dangerous ~ATH computer virus which blew up his computer and cursed everyone he knew, causing the deaths of the trolls' custodians. Feeling remorse for his actions, he deleted all of his viruses from his computer, lest they fall into the wrong hands. One code in particular stood out as it cycled through pictures of pool balls, oddly specific considering the presence of the Felt. The ~ATH code was copied from an obscure server far beyond the planet's global network and is completely unhackable. The code is said to summon an indestructible demon, who can travel freely through time, once the universe has been destroyed. Seeing as the demon can travel through time, it is actually already here, the virus being essentially a formality. It has yet to be announced, but it seems entirely plausible that the 'indestructible time-travelling demon' is none other than Lord English. Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Characters Category:Article stubs